


Danger Zone

by EffervescentAardvark



Category: Tales of the Gold Monkey
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffervescentAardvark/pseuds/EffervescentAardvark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Top Gun meet Tales of the Gold Monkey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Zone

You Tube:


End file.
